


Cat Slippers and Maya the Bee

by DanielaNoble



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaNoble/pseuds/DanielaNoble
Summary: Reader is sick and Rob takes care. Just a small little 'get better toffee' for someone. You know who you are. Have fun :) My first work!





	Cat Slippers and Maya the Bee

You felt miserable. Sad truth was, you easily got sick, because your immune-system wasn't the best. You sneezed and at the same time you were angry. There was no time for this! You ignored your body, who screamed for rest. Not now.  
Normally you were able to accompany Rob to his jobs and sometimes the conventions, because you had a job where you worked in a home office on the laptop most of the time. When you weren't home, because you had to go to the office or because he wanted a little bit of space or whatever, you normally gave Stephen a hand on working on things for the band and the label out. You worked on the homepage, took care, to make sure everything looked good and was up to date... and it was your 'fault' that your husband now had one, too. You argued that Billy had a website, but he didn't, even though he was an actor. And maybe, just maybe, some movie productions would like to look him up and find a very professional website was kind of convincing. However, now you sat there, the house clean and having finished your other projects, you began working on the band stuff. Another sneeze followed a bad cough.  
“Okay, body, okay” you murmured grumpily. “You won. Happy now? I'll grab a tea and you'll shut the fuck up.”  
Yeah, you were a grumpy patient. Kind of. You couldn't be with your husband, because he was such a sweet guy. You loved him so much you tried to be nice even if you were in a grumpy mood, which he always found funny when you had guests… because they got the full ‘grumpy you program’. Maybe that's why Stephen dubbed you 'Kitty' because he said when you were sick you reminded him of Lucky, when he was ten minutes late with his cats breakfast.  
Billy found that hilarious and added that Stella was this way, when they changed the interior. Lately she destroyed a new flower vase, because she hadn't liked it. With sadistic consistency she waited, till her time came, Michelle wasn't paying attention and a crashing noise was proof of her work. She even sat proudly next to the destroyed porcelain and licked her paw. You shrugged and said that maybe she didn't like the flowers that were printed on the vase, because they didn't match their other stuff and she probably just wanted the best for them. From that point on, your nickname Kitty stuck, and the guys even went so far as to talk in cat pictures. When you did something good, Stephen loved to say something like: 'Awww look what a nice mouse she caught' or something like that.   
Rob just shook his head in amusement, Mike made fun of the two big, trained, manly guys, who talked in cute and funny cat pictures. Richard made one con-story out of it after another. It was a constant running gag. Oh well.  
You sneezed again. You loved these guys, so you always wanted to be someone to rely on. You always did everything, when you promised to, even when you took bad care of yourself to do it. You did everything you could to be a good friend, wife and person in general. You knew, you put too much pressure on yourself, but that's who you were and a reason why Rob loved you so much. Your constant love for other people, animals, plants or the earth itself. A noise at the door distracted you from your deep thoughts. Because it startled you, you almost fell over the vacuum which you had forgotten to put back in its place... again.   
You felt weak and cold.  
“Hey Honey, I'm home” your husband greeted you and took off his sneakers, slipping into his house shoes.  
“Hey...” another sneeze. You sniffed. “...Darling.” Cough. You felt terrible. “I can't believe we're really wearing this” you murmured and looked at the slippers you both wore. Yours were pink – you hated this colour – Robs were blue and they both had cute cat faces printed on them, complete with ears stitched on top.  
“It was a present from Stephen” he said with a grin on his face. He thought it was cute. “You okay, baby?”  
“Yeah an April fools present.”  
“And? It's his way to show us love and I think it's cute and not embarrassing.”  
“Yeah... I forgot. Being friends with Misha and Richard...you can't be embarrassed by anything at all” you said with a slightly cynical voice.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked with a faked sulky voice.  
“They always do embarrassing stuff which would make a complete fool out of somebody else. If their jeans fell down on stage and they were suddenly standing there in boxer shorts, they would probably shake their hips and make a show out of it. They can do the most embarrassing stuff on earth and they look like ballet dancers from the Russian state theatre or five star musical stars from New York. I always feel like a troll from Lord of the Rings.” you pointed out and sneezed again. Rob giggled but grabbed your arm and pulled you against his body.  
“Okay, fair point, you're right. What's up, honey? You sick?”  
“No I'm” Cough. “okay.”  
“Yeah, I hear that. Okay, that's enough. No more working or cleaning or whatever for you. Why did you clean the house, when you're sick?”  
“Because you had so much work lately and I wanted you to rest. You shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that. You should be able to come home and relax. I wanted to get us some free time.” The chiding tone of your voice made Rob sigh.  
“I love you, you know that? But you always put too much pressure on yourself. Now I'll take care of you, come on.” He picked you up, carrying you in his arms to the couch again. “Lilly?” The dog raised her head. “Guard her.”  
“Oh come on Rob, that's unfair!”  
Yeah, he trained the dog to guard you, because you tend to ignore the fact you need rest, when you were sick, always wanting to do something 'just real quick'. So he trained the dog to get you back to the couch and she did her job really well. Most of the time she didn't even let you stand up, or waited right before the bathroom door to grab a corner of your bathrobe to guide you back to the bed or couch. You had no chance to do anything. You peeked at your laptop.  
“Oh no no no no... don't even think about it” he said, ignoring your protest and grabbing the laptop to put it away. “You rest. No work. You're tired as fuck, you look like a panda.”  
“Oh thank you. Very sweet.” You sank on the couch and snuggled against a pillow, grumbling. He put a warm blanket over you and gave you a kiss on the cheek.  
“Come on honey... I'm just worried, hmm? I don't want you to be sick.” You sneezed. “See?”  
“Urgh. Yeah okay, you're right. As always.” He opened the mouth. “No god joke now, or I'll tickle you to death.” He closed the mouth and grinned wide. You chuckled right until you had to cough again.  
“I'll get some groceries and cook something real good for you, okay? You'll be better in no time.” he promised, kissing you. Getting up to grab a fabric grocery bag while you closed your eyes and hugged Lilly like a pillow.  
“Stephen? ... Yeah, it's me, you have to take care of the band stuff my honey always does for a week... No she's not okay, she's sick and stuff... Yeah Steve I got this.” You heard Rob chuckle, half asleep. “I'll get the Kitty some warm cream and fresh fish so she'll get better soon. You are so damn cute, you know? .... Yeah of course it's her and you're just pointing it out. We'll talk again later, okay? Farmers market will close soon, I wanna grab some good veggies and chicken for a soup.... k bye.”  
He was such a sweetheart, you thought, while the front door shut. He was an amazing husband. He always took care of you, he always protected you, was understandable, empathetic, lovely, a gentleman... and you always had so much fun together. He did that for you and you did it for him. You were like two pieces coming together. His weaknesses were your strengths and your weaknesses were his strengths. You snoozed a while until Rob came back with enough groceries for a week... or at least that's what it looked like it.  
“You wanna throw a party or something?” you asked with a scratchy voice.  
“Yeah a get well soon party” he joked with a smile. “Good girl, Lilly.” he petted his dog after putting the bags on the kitchen counter and you smiled. “Look, I bought guava for you. Mike texted me and said I should look for it, because it has three times as much vitamin c that lemon has. Oh and red bell-pepper, Billy texted, Michelle said it has twice as much, so you'll be good soon.”  
“So the band is taking care of me now, too?” you joked softly. He shrugged with a grin on his face.  
“Sure. They love you almost as much as I do. Stephen told me to feed you with warm cream and fresh fish, so his Kitty will be better soon.”  
“Yeah I heard that. He's such a cutey.”  
“He is, but would never admit to it. He gave me a good recipe for chicken soup with cranberries. You know his brother-in-law is a Makah and he said it's an old cough medicine of the first nations.”  
“Everyone is so sweet... I would really like to cook a thank you BBQ in return.”  
Again you sneezed.  
“Yeah, we could do that, when you're better. Come here Honey, I bought some medicine.”  
Slowly but steadily you drank the cough syrup and other stuff to make you feel better. While you snoozed again on the couch he began to cook.  
“Darling?” you asked with a soft voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you sing for me?”  
You loved to hear him sing and normally you often sang together. You weren't as good as he was, not by far, although he said otherwise, but you just liked to do it.  
“Once upon a time you see... In a strange land not far away... I met by chance a little bee... Upon a most unusual day... And when I asked who she was she told me Mayaaa” he sang and you almost heard him grin. Oh yeah. You loved to watch old cartoons with him from your childhood, especially when you were sick. He thought it was cute. You chuckled and coughed again. You loved him for this little jokes and that he always could make you smile again.  
A short time later he got you more tea, a hot soup, red pepper and guava and a caramel toffee because you loved them.  
“Thank you Darling. You're such a sweetheart. What did I do to deserve you?” you thanked him with a small smile.  
“You're just you. I love you... every inch and every part of you. Body, soul, all of it. Let's eat, okay? Let's get you better.”  
“Just...you should eat too, or you'll get sick after me.”  
He smiled.  
“Worrying about me although you're the sick one. Honey, I'll be okay, look here's my food I'll eat as well.”  
“I love you” you told him, kissing his cheek.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
